quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Legend of Dragon Gods II/@comment-24925111-20141018220143/@comment-1465604-20141019233600
Let me pick apart everything wrong about what you said: * +100 ATK to X spirits is only worth 1000 ATK if your other spirits all have an effective multiplier of at least 2,5x (with Isabeli's and other ATK boosters' boosts). If not, then your team will not outdamage 1000 ATK without a multiplier. This include nukes (but the formula's slightly different to calculate that). * Most of the things that can one-shot Prospere can also one-shot Anima due to damage deviation, with or without Hidden Powers, unless you fully unlock Anima at the cost of 5 Ethers. * I literally can't run a team of Anima, Asmodeus and triple Isabelis and survive with all of my spirits throughout Light of Dawn'. '''''It cannot be done. I can run Prospere, Luka, Fu-fey or Rulbelle in place of Anima just fine. Yes, my OP deck cannot be supported by Anima. Because her heal is 9% as opposed to 11-15%. A 2%-6% difference in healing is quite large, especially when you consider Anima's own max HP. * If you're non-iAP, yet have a deck capable of 0-crystaling Elnor's quest enough times to get 4 copies of her to bring her to S in order to max out Anima, you already have a good red deck. Anima will not add much to it. * The current thunder megaboss, Zarajulem, requires a 3-turn delay, not a 2-turn delay. Anima is literally useless agaiinst him. You have to bring a shielder (and if you're bringing a shielder, you can just bring that shielder aloone) to back her up. Or you could just bring a 3-turn delayer (any 3-turn delayer, really). As for any other quests that require mono-red we've ever had, Luka, Fu-fey, Rulbelle and Prospere have worked out just fine for them. So... is Anima useless? No. But she's also not excellent, not even for non-iAP:ers if your definition of non-iAP:er is "Has the spirits to clear 5-star quests comfortably. Just not a healing delayer". The definition of non-iAP is not "One who never ever does crystal invokes". If you're that desperate for a delayer, just use a friend's Luka, Greed or Prospere (or possibly Fu-fey, Rulbelle or Nalicia, if the quest allows it) instead of basically handicapping your deck with a mediocre heal and a 2-turn delay. With us being able to pick our helpers now, there's no reason why you should handicap yourself like that unless it's a matter of pride and you just don't want to have to rely on helpers. If you use spirits with a larger heal and a larger delay (or a shield), you can run spirits with less than optimal HP (not 1500-ish HP spirits, but certainly spirits skirting the 2000 HP line), which means you can clear each round faster, which allows for less rounds where the enemy spirits can attack, which is crucial against spirits with Rage Mode. This game is, rightfully, moving further and further away from event quests one can 0-crystal by just using as many healers as possible. Offense is now the best defense. Just take a look at any of my videos. I am literally 0-healing 5-6-star quests. Is Anima useless? No. Is Anima excellent in any sense of the word? No. "Non-iAPers" with less than optimal decks are better off relying on helpers than on Anima (unless they're specifically hunting for Nafya, of course).